The operator's cab on an agricultural combine is in an elevated position at the front of the vehicle so as to give the operator a good view of the crop cutting and feeding action of the machine. An access ladder is therefore needed to enable the operator to climb to and from the cab. The ladder is preferably retractable so that its lower end does not drag on corn stalks or the like.
Heretofore, others have provided retractable ladders for mounting and dismounting a combine control station; two such retractable or folding ladders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,392 and 3,508,627. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,345; 3,601,220; 2,757,397; 3,012,633; and 3,869,022 show spring means to assist in raising the ladder in relation to a vehicle or other support.